


Life

by FantasyChild9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/pseuds/FantasyChild9
Summary: A short drabble for you so that you may never forget.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emlysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlysium/gifts).



Life is beautiful. It is wonderous, and just the fact that such a thing exists is so incredibly lucky.  
Life is precious. It needs to be cherished, and cared for so that it may one day bloom.  
Life is a gift, not a curse. It is something that we are given, and taken for granted.   
Life is hard. There just simply is no denying it. Sometimes we feel life’s toll slowly picking us apart until there is nothing left. But there is something that no one should ever forget.   
Those who breathe are the lucky ones.  
Those who bleed are the lucky ones.  
Those who bend and break and snap and shatter are the lucky ones.  
For we have life. We have a light, no matter how dim, that is so enchanting. Life has brought forth endless opportunities. We are those lucky enough to be given choice. And if you are so overwhelmed by your options, or you forget all but the back exit, then live to see the stars in the sky. Live to see them shining against the darkness that threatens to snuff them out. Live to see them, live to tell them everything, live to pour out your mind to them. Live to remember how lucky you are that you can see the beauty around you, the beauty in you.   
Your life is beautiful. It’s wonderous, and just the fact that you exist is so incredibly lucky.  
Your life is precious. It needs to be cherished, and cared for so that you may one day bloom.  
Your life is a gift, not a curse, and I’m the luckiest person in the world to be able to see it.


End file.
